Binding Night
by CallMeMoose
Summary: Oathbound to destroy the last piece of Solari, Diana ventures across Runeterra to find this Dawn Radiance. On the way, she meets all sorts of champions - from the good to the bad. Will Diana be ready in the end to face the Dawn? Or will the Lunari betray the moon?
1. The Oath

The flames licked high, tearing through the darkness of the night and reaching with longing fingers towards the moon. They will never touch the moon, however, no matter how high they reached or how strong they burned the flames would extinguish and nothing will be left but ash.

The wind swept over the land, sending the smell of burning flesh towards her yet she did not flinch from it. They lived in the glory of the sun, breathed ad prayed for the warmth of a flame yet the screams are anything but. The stallion nickered, pawing at the ground. The animal could smell it, hear it, and wanted more. That's what it was bred for – war. The woman pulled at the reins, taking her eyes from the far away scene.

Her home, the only place she had, betrayed her in the worst way. Did they really think that she was a fool? That she was just another pawn for them to use, abuse and shape for their noble future? Her legs tightened around the stomach of the horse, giving a light click with her tongue. The stallion shook out his mane, legs kicking forward in a steady and easy trot. The woman swallowed hard – Solari has fallen and now no one could stand in her way.

The clopping of hooves against stone gave her an easy melody to pass the time, to relax her straining muscles. The moon hovered like a guardian over her, washed white and full. Her eyes instantly hooked to her savior, her truth. The breeze was soft against her skin, like a lovers' tentative touch it pulled her hair back.

_Dawn, _a cold voice hushed behind her. Quickly, she pulled the reins and forced the horse to stop.

"Who's there?" She snapped, scanning the mountain rocks behind her and to her sides. Yet, nothing came forward. Her hand reached for her blade that was hooked around her back. The touch sent waves of pain down her arm, the hairs on her neck standing up with shock. She tried to let go, release the weapon from her grip but it only grew tighter. She clenched her jaw together, pulling herself from the saddle of the horse.

_Find the dawn. _The voice drifted through her mind again and she stumbled to keep upright. Her eyes looked down at the sword, curious and frightened all at once. Was her blade speaking to her now? Did she lose her sanity? But as she pressed herself against the cold stone, the pain in her arm ceased and something inside her changed. It wasn't just a voice but many of them, speaking to her all at once. The lost people, warriors, elders, mages of the Lunari, they were watching her.

In her excitement, she almost forgot about the ominous message they spoke about. "I do not understand. The Solari is destroyed. You are free." She said, feeling silly speaking to the blade but her eyes watched the moon. That is where they lived and in her weapon is where they spoke. Only seemed fitting.

_Solari will live on through the dawn as we lived on through you. _The voices spoke, making her shiver. _In her radiance, the dawn will rise. _

"No." She said, her head shaking. "I will not let that happen. The Solari need to pay for the crimes they committed against you. I will find this dawn you speak of and I will end it before it rises. I swear it!" Her voice rose, body tensing as she swore an oath. The voices whispered once more, their voices mingling with each other in a prayer.

Diana snarled, putting her moon bade back upon her back and throwing herself on the back of the stallion. She kicked him hard, sending him into a full run. Her hair whipped back as the voices began to hush, fading away until all she heard was the throttled hooves on stone. She had a reason now, a purpose, and an enemy. Whomever the dawn they spoke to her about was, Diana would stop at nothing until their blood covered her blade. That was her oath and she was bound to it.


	2. Selene

Diana gave a heavy sigh, her armor wearing on her even more than before. Nights have gone by since her escape and the burning of the city, she was able to move through the Morgon Pass without trouble. However, the landscape change drastically and now her feet sunk with each step. The stallion behind her had more trouble, clopping around the marsh land with loud stomps and nervous neighs. She tugged at his reins again, wondering if the horse was just too much trouble. She could always just leave the stallion. She took a look back at the dappled grey creature, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring. No, she was not some monster.

The sun above bore down heavily on the woman, as if it knew the sins she committed against it. A thought crossed her mind, would the sun appear to her? Strike her where she stood for her crimes? Her lips gave a small twitch, how wondrous that would be.

Diana didn't know where exactly she was heading. During her days in Solari, she tried to accustom herself with the outside land Runeterra but she found it hard to keep focus. Now, she regretted that choice. North was the direction she was headed, that she knew, but what lied north was beyond her. Her palm tingled slightly, wanting the feel of her blade once more. She loved and hated how the feeling was. She didn't want to become a cold blooded killer, which was not her choice. But the way it felt, taking the lives of those who wronged her, those who wronged her ancestors, it was exhilarating. Her mission was the put to rest the Dawn, those who ended up in her way would not stay there for very long.

Her stomach gave a low growl, nipping and draining the strength in her legs. Diana paused, silver eyes passing over the large grassy land. In the very distance, she could make out a strange shape in the sky. A mountain, she guessed, and where they are mountains there is hard land and water. She found a solid area, patch of grass to let the horse graze for the while as she removed her armor. It was something she had to do, each stop she made was a resting point for her body but her mind still had to work. She flipped open a leather bag, pulling out the provisions she packed.

While she nibbled on the dry bread a long screech came from over the blue sky. Slowly, she watched the hawk above circle around her before gliding away. Something about the bird put a stone in her stomach. She wrapped up her food, grabbing her sword and the horse. Where the hawk flew, she followed as fast as she could. Her legs were still tired and the horse still hungry but both pushed past that fact, maybe in hopes of a battle.

Diana glanced at the sky again, the hawk gone. She pursed her lips together, pausing in the fast paced trailing she issued. The horse pawed restlessly at the ground, feeling the bad sensation as she did. Swiftly, she drew her long curved weapon but only silence greeted her.

A moment passed and then another, she stayed tensed and ready for battle. She watched the long grass, the bushes and crooked trees. Maybe she was wrong, the bird was just a bird and nothing more. Diana narrowed her eyes, taking a step back. Once her foot touched a loud twang sounded to her right and an arrow embedded itself in her right shoulder. Thankfully, it couldn't pass her armor but she was certain it would bruise. With the sound of the attack, Diana moved to rush toward the bush that kept the hidden opponent but the stallion reared. A loud war cry fell behind her animal and a man, sword large and armor gleaming appeared.

Diana snarled, quickly snapping the arrow in half while looking at the large man. The stallion gave no hesitation and in a quick kick, the brawler was sent back with a heavy crash. Good thing she kept the horse. She threw herself towards the bush with the archer inside, slicing the long grass with her hooked sword. A blur of purple and another shot. Diana rolled away, skitting to her feet as she looked at the archer.

The woman doned strange apparel, a cross bow in her hands and black hair falling her helm. "Stand down!" She ordered. Diana rose slowly, noticing the man picking himself back up from the wicked kick. His armor was slightly dented and head bleeding but he appeared to be fine. He moved around the stallion, trying to grab the reins as he bucked.

"Damn it Quinn." The man growled, struggling. "Why won't this horse calm down?" The black haired woman never took her eyes from Diana,

"Garen, leave the animal alone. It will not harm us." She said confidently. Diana narrowed her eyes,

"Do not be certain of that." She answered coolly, saying a quick verse in her native tongue. It was an order that every bred war horse knew, to wait and watch. His hooves dug into the dirt but soon settled. Garen, the man in blue and gold, snorted as the stallion loyally moved over to Diana.

"That's settled." He said, "Now who are you?"

Diana arched a slim brow at his question. Telling them her purpose and name would give them a leverage over her. She could not risk such things now. Lying could appear useful in this situation but how long will she be able to keep with her lies? Lowering her weapon, she opted for the lies and prayed to the moon.

"I am Selene." She answered, "Mage of Solari."

Quinn lowered her bow, looking over Diana with skeptical eyes. "That armor does not appear to be Solari. Do you lie to us?"

Diana shook her head, "This armor I found in the ruins of Solari. I took it and fled, hoping no one would notice me"

"Ruins? What happened to the city?" Garen put in, sword tip pushing deep into the mud.

"An attack happened a couple nights before this. I do not remember much for I was out on an expedition. " Diana said, her voice full of sorrow. "When I returned to my home, it was nothing but ash and dust." Her silver eyes lifted to the warriors, "I am sorry but Solari has fallen."


	3. Running out of Options

"Demacia?" Diana questioned softly, her eyes drifting around the strange buildings. She could tell now that before, it wasn't a mountain in the distance but a large spiraling city. Everything was so clean, neat and orderly. The towers that touched the sky were smooth to her touch, white as if never to dirty the innocence and marble giving it an expensive touch. Almost every five feet they would walk, another flag would be posted waving in the salty air. Her nose scrunched up at the city, feeling strangely dirty as she moved along the rows and streets.

Quinn moved in front of her, the dark haired woman hardly giving the citizens a sideways look. Her face seemed only harden as the group entered the city. The woman let Diana place her stallion in one of the stables only to have the wild grey tear a door from its hinges. She tried not to smile as Quinn paid the man for the damages and moved along. Diana patted the nose of her horse, happy to have such a companion with her.

Her other capture, however, was more of the people person. Garen waved and smiled to everyone he passed. It was even more bizarre that he seemed to know everyone by name. Diana listened to the large man behind her as he spoke to a young child in the street.

"Is this for me?" He grinned, taking a delicate flower from the girls' hand. She shook her head softly, and Garen chuckled. "Don't worry. Lux will love it." He promised, carefully setting the daisy behind his ear. Diana frowned slightly at the exchange, wondering who Lux was and why in the world would he keep the flower? It was just some silly child.

Diana must have slowed her pace because Quinn snapped at her, telling her that the castle was just ahead. Cold anger lit inside the woman and she tightened her grip along the reins of her horse. It took all within her not to unleash her weapon and carve Quinn down where she stood. Day was still young, Diana would be much stronger once dusk came. Garen pulled up to her left, brown hair falling as he shook his head.

"Don't worry much about her." He said, voice lowered. "Quinn doesn't take kindly to strangers sometimes."

"I understand her concern." Diana gave a short nod, knowing if the roles were switched she would be the same way. Garen arched a large brow at her,

"Well, once Prince Jarvan sees you I'm sure there will be no need for it. You and your friend here will be welcomed, no doubt." He said, though his voice felt off. Emotion was hidden in it, which she could not figure out. Before she could speak up, Garen smile widened so much Diana thought he was going to break.

A bright young woman bounced up to the man, squealing his name. Diana didn't stop to watch the reunion, love was something she greatly avoided. Not because she had no interest, there was a time when the young woman had many suitors for a moment. It was because love was a useless feeling, only there to fill a void with hollow words and empty gestures. Love was a hoax.

Large double doors cracked open as Quinn and Diana moved closer. The castle of Prince Jarvan was no laughing matter. Just as there was a wall surrounding the city, there was another surrounding his court. Above the wall, Diana could make out just some of the many towers so suspected were there. Just like the rest of the city, the stones were white and marble smooth. The large crest painted with blue and gold over the doors and a flag waved proudly. Two soldiers were posted by the door, though it seemed unnecessary.

Jarvan Lightshield stood quite tall, his black hair pushed back in a wave fashion. His jaw squared and set, skin hardly without a scar or mark and eyes casting a welcoming gaze. His eyes seemed to lie as Diana stepped closer. Body rigid, hands folded behind his back and lips pulled tight. There was nothing comforting about the Prince. Sitting upon his shoulder was a large hawk, nervously fluttering its wings about. Diana frowned slightly, remembering the bird from before. It was obviously a pet, how could she not have known that?

"Welcome Selene." Jarvan said as the hawk quickly let his shoulder for the arm of Quinn. Diana gave a large, respectful bow to the man. It only seemed fitting.

"Thank you, Prince Jarvan." She said gratefully. With a flick of his wrist, a guard posted moved forward to retrieve the horse from her. Diana carefully gave him the reins, muttering the light commands in her Solari tongue. The stallion nickered softly before being led off to another set of stables, hopefully one that he wouldn't break through. With that, Diana followed the Prince inside of the doors.

Jarvan was silent as they entered the castle together, only the sound of her boots echoed along the large halls. Diana remembered just how much she hated castles. Her sword pressed to her back, a thought drifted into her head. What if the Prince knew of the Dawn? What if he had a clue as to where the Dawn was located? Would he tell her? Most likely not her but certainly Selene.

"Prince Jarvan," Diana spoke up, "Tell me, do you know of any other Solari's that might still be alive? I would like to contact them as soon as I can."

Jarvan glanced over his shoulder at her, "We can speak more about that later, I'm sure. There is no need to worry, Lady Selene. I will have my best warriors on the project of finding whoever did this to your fair city." He said with such courtesy she felt sick. Diana knew that the Prince would not be buttered up so quickly and she bowed her head.

"Thank you, again Prince Jarvan. I do not know how to repay for such hospitality." She said, though her tone was faked and smile played, Diana told the truth. How could she ever repay him? In a way, he was helping her get a step closer to the Dawn.

"No need to pay me, mi'lady. All I ask of you is to be truthful and honorable in my home." Jarvan said with a strange smile. Diana gave a curt nod. There was a time to tell the truth and to tell a lie. The truth could get her imprisoned or worse while the lie was just escaping the inevitable. She couldn't stay here but leaving would raise questions. Diana thought of her options to not only erase her from the pages but to careful trap the Dawn in one place. Only one could she be free in the end.

Diana had to die.


	4. Escaping isn't Easy

The woman's face was calming, almost serene in a way. Her skin was paler than most and tight against her bones. But color flushed with health in her cheeks in the most disgusting ways. Upon her forehead was a white symbol, a crescent moon with a full floating within it. To her, it was a shame that it was hidden behind the makeup that she was forced to wear. She gave a light sigh, pulling her shoulders back and praying for an eventful day in Demacia.

Diana already rued the choice she made by following Quinn and Garen to the city. As Lady Selene, she was treated with respect and honor by most. Prince Jarvan even gave her a glorious room in the castle though she has found it more of a fancy prison. She pushed her chair away from the mirror, glancing around with a frown. Large, lonely bed and a wardrobe of the most up to date dress styles. Her sword leaned against the wall near the side of the bed and her armor was taken for repairs days ago. It shouldn't take so long to fix a small dent.

"Hopefully," Diana growled lowly, her eyes casting out to the balcony of her tower room. "they will let me go. It would be a shame to see ashes here." She muttered, her lips tilting in a devious smile. Nothing will stand in her way of finding the Dawn.

A knock shook her back into her trapped position and slowly she raised herself. As Selene, she would have to wear the correct clothing for a woman of her statue. The dress was as confining as it was uncomfortable. It dragged behind her and loosely hung across her shoulders. The only thing she enjoyed was the color – almost as black as night. Diana cleared her throat before opening the door.

"Lady Selene." The young woman strummed against the ewthal lightly. Diana heard of the maven but never truly believed in it. Her hair flowed down in two tails, dancing slowly with the plucking of strings. Her feet did not touch the ground nor show. Her movements were graceful and the music divine. Diana bowed to Sona Buvelle,

"It is an honor to be in your presence Lady Sona. In Solari, as remote as it was, I heard of your gifts with music and was most intrigued. Forgive me for asking, but how can I hear you now if you have no voice?" Diana pondered to the young, blue haired Maven. Though, her body was full of grace and poise Sona was still a young girl at heart. She placed her hand in front of her mouth, as if to cover a laugh but there was no sound.

"Through the strings," Sona strummed at the golden instrument in her hand, "I can speak to only those I wish to speak too." Diana was awed and suddenly filled with a warm feeling. But before she could speak again, the Maven turned. "I would most enjoy it if you would accompany me today. Being cooped up in the castle for so long must be hard on you after all that you've witnessed."

Diana paused, emotions stirring. Sona was a gentle soul, one that would not chose a path of violence even if it meant her life. The lie was spreading and giving all the wrong impression of the Lunari woman. They thought of her as a survivor, a saint in black and armor. But in reality she was a murdered for hundreds. "I would love too." She forced out, knowing that now it was much too late to speak the truth. Not until the Dawn was found.

* * *

><p>"Lady Selene, it is a pleasure to see you again!" The baby face Garen waved. He looked different without the hulking armor on. Diana and Sona paused, the sun filling the court yard with such a light it was hard to take eyes from it. The grass was a new shade of green, the building sparkling with the swirls in the marble. Laughter rose from every direction on the pathway, children play fighting and lovers strolling, it was so alien.<p>

Sona did a silent giggle again as Garen stumbled his way over to them. Diana could tell, the Maven might have a crush on the large warrior. Only then did the feeling of dream vanish and the sinking reality came full. She was not this Selene and she had to remember that.

"Champion Garen." Diana said, her smile fake and light. "Lady Sona and I were about to head to the Smith to see if my armor was repaired. Then I will be able to continue my journey without worry."

Garen scratched the back of his head, sweat from a work out beading around his hair line. "You ready to leave so soon?" He muttered, almost as if he was a hurt puppy. Diana did her best to keep a straight face and her hands clasped. "You just got here a couple days ago and Prince Jarvan still needs your account for what happened."

"I gave him my account." Diana said, patience of the foolishness wearing thin. "My stay was never permanent and your Prince knows that. I must find the last of my people and return home. Hopefully, together we can rebuild Solari." She gritted out. Diana had no intentions of rebuilding the city of the Sun but rather lead the unsuspecting Dawn to it. Then she will strike the final blow and the Lunari will finally be at peace.

Sona gave a soft nod, "Lady Selene is correct Garen. Her loyalty to her people must come first." Diana was only then thankful for the Maven. Garen gave a curt nod, deciding that he should also tag along to the smithy. Diana wanted to roll her eyes at them both. She was truly not helpless!

Together they left the inside wall of the castle and back into the streets. People passed, bowed and waved to them. Men fawned over Sona while the woman gasped at Garen. Diana was stuck in the middle of it all, wanting to scratch out her eyes. As they walked, the afternoon sun vanished in the thick of clouds. It was then Diana could feel it. They were being watched.

Diana didn't care about Sona or Garen, they could take care of themselves for now. She made up an excuse to leave the group and after many minutes, Diana was alone. She snarled angrily, slipping into the alleys in between the buildings. Without her armor and her sword, she had no way of protecting herself from whomever the follower was. The smithy was only a couple blocks away, Diana could make it without being seen. Though, retrieving her weapon would be more challenging.

She pulled the skirt of her dress up, keeping to the power of her moon and with the sun covered it was more than enough to let her sneak around. The street was quiet, odd for the city she remembered walking into and dangerous for her. Diana dashed towards the back door of the blacksmith, the small patter of footsteps above her only gave her more reason to run.

Something in her knew that if they wanted to catch her, they could have. But instead, they let her slam the door shut and find the dark armor. Her dress was ripped off and quickly replaced by the repaired Lunari armor. Diana knew that she would need to find a weapon, even if it wasn't hers'. Her eyes found a long sword, sharpened and polished, it felt weird in her hands but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was her escape.

Diana pulled the front door open, just a crack and peered out. No one was there. The sunless day cast a dark shadow across Demacia, giving those who lurked there a large advantage. But Diana was fond of them herself. She moved swiftly from the smith home, keeping to the alley ways and in the dark. As she ran, her blonde white hair whipped around and strands fell over her eyes. Her jaw clenched, Diana bounced around the streets.

A buzzing behind her, Diana figured it could be only one thing. The star blade spun just across her face and took pieces of her hair. Assassins, Diana hated them with such a passion. Weak, vile humans that only fought with dirty tricks. The star blade stuck with a thump into the stone, leaving her only to guess where the cloaked figure was.

She skirted around a wall, dust kicking up from her boots. More blades descended upon her, only striking around her face and feet. Her eyes glanced up at the roof, fury pulsing. The hood was high, weapon wrapped around the right arm as if it was an extension. Diana narrowed her eyes, speeding up just slightly and throwing herself at the wall. Her foot caught and see hopped off one to the other, landing on a knee across the way from the man.

Diana gripped the sword, knowing the man hardly ten feet from her was more skilled at fighting with daggers than she was at defending herself from them. Another small dagger fell from his sleeve and he dispatched it. She hardly had time, relying only on her instincts to help guide her through the movements. The sword blade deflected the attack and the next one after that.

Together, they moved in a fluid and strange dance. He would throw and she would block or step aside. Sweat started to drip from her forehead and an ache throbbed around her shoulders but Diana was persistent. The assassin leaped and rolled to her only to throw more at her. One stuck in her thigh, her leg trembling with the pain as she pulled it loose.

The strange blade on his arm was more than it first appeared and he moved in. The blades sang as they struck, over and over again. The hooded man was silent, only grunting at her hits when she could land one. Diana was struggling to keep up with his speed. Without her blade and the moon in the sky, she was weaker than ever. His blade caught hers', spinning it and throwing it behind him.

Diana didn't care at the moment. She pulled back her stung hand and raised her left leg, kicking him hard across the face. The hood fell and a tousle of hair covered the cold face. She moved forward to attack again but something stopped her. Pain seared in her back and Diana stumbled forward.

"Why did I leave you alone again?" The woman purred viciously, glancing at the man and then back at her. "I'm so glad we found you. Now be a good mage and lay down." She said, eyes full of amusement. Diana pinched her eyes closed, reaching one hand behind her to find the source of her pain. A large dagger was hooked and dug deep within her skin. She fought through the blinding pain, pulling it out as best as she could.

The woman scoffed, her black boot slamming in her Diana's ribs. "Don't be stupid. We just want to talk." She said, "And if you behave maybe you can have this back."

Something cool rested against her neck, a familiar feeling rushing back into her body and for a moment she thought she was dead. But she wasn't. She knew the feeling and remembered it well enough. Somehow, the nasty assassin had her blade and was using it against her. Diana wanted to get up, to fight and win against her. But the darkness, lulled her into a sleep and Diana wondered for a moment what it would have been like if she never found the city of Demacia.


	5. Dealing

"You shouldn't have put your knife in her back. If she dies, Swain will have your head on a spike."

"Shut it Talon. At least I subdued her while you played around like a chicken with its head cut off!"

"Katarina, he is right. I think you should have stuck together, though you assassins are wondrously anti-social. Finding Garen wasn't the point of this mission, sister. Though, Talon, I would have expected more from you. The woman is a mage! And yet she manage to best you."

"I've told you, no mage can fight like that. None that I have seen at least."

"Oh whatever. I'm going to get some sleep. Try to wake me and I'll carve out your hearts."

Diana clenched her jaw together, their voices fading in and out. She needed to get up but the motion rocked her around and her stomach began to quiver. Her eyes could hardly open and when she forced them, only blinding light was there. Stupid sun; that could be the reason why she was so weak now. Diana shivered, cold sweat dripped from her head and on the wooden floor. Everything was spinning. Even her thoughts – there was no control. All she heard was the screams of people, the crackling of fire and the tumbling of rocks.

Was it the memory of Solari? How she destroyed it? Uprooted the Elders and the precious religion they built with lies. Or a vision of the past, when the Lunari was last seen and last heard. Diana tried to move, shift from her position on the ground but her hands were bound. Weakness was spreading. The voices in her head still raged with agony, it didn't matter who it was they were all the same.

Something cold touched her cheek, almost like a prick of a thorn. Scraping over the wood, it moved like a serpent and hissed with slight concern.

"Relax." The woman's voice murmured, "We are almost there. Just rest, I will tend to the wounds for now." It was sick, deranged. Diana felt the distrust lie like a stone in her belly but she had no choice. Her captor had to be her savior, for now at least.

Diving back into the haunting voices that plagued her mind, the woman of the moon left the world of the conscious and hid in the dark.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother! Mother!" My feet hardly touched the ground as I ran for the little house. Scrolls and books almost fell from my arms but that didn't matter. I found something! The sun was bright overhead, the day of Solari reaching mid and the heat was only growing stronger. I dodged the door, knowing there was only one place she could be at this time. <em>

_"Diana," Mother chuckled, pinning up another piece of clothing. The line was almost full and the chore done. I knew I got home at the perfect time. She would have no choice but to listen to me! "You should be back in the temple with those. You know the Elders don't like it when you bring the materials home." She said though it was full of mirth. _

_I shook my head, "Elder Tenzin said I could this time. Don't worry, I made sure I had permission." My hands fumbled with the old paper as I tried to grip the first piece of my discovery. Two books thumped to the ground, leaving me to juggle with the scrolls. Mother shook her head, leaning down to take the heavier ones. My smile beamed, "Okay. Are you ready?" _

_Mother nodded slowly, sitting on the grass in front of my like a student. I took in a calming breathe, hoping I would do better this time. Being a student of the Temple was hard, mostly for me. I didn't understand why but no one really liked me. Some of the Elders even showed it. Mother said I shouldn't worry, only keep to my studies but it seemed that even then I did wrong. I had to prove to someone that I was right and Mother was the only one to listen. _

_"I was reading through the old scrolls, dating back almost 100 years from now and I found something that wasn't right." I said, pulling open the first scroll. "See, here. There's something written but I can't make it out. It's not written in Solari, it's another language. So that got my thinking, what other language lives here in the mountains?" I paused, picking up a book and flipping to a page with the map. _

_"There's the Rakkor but when I went to check on them, it wasn't the same. None of the letters or symbols seemed to fit together." I said, pulling up a sample of the Rakkor against the unknown. "It doesn't make sense. What happened that long ago? Who would have access to the Solari scrolls and yet use something no one can read?" _

_My eyes found Mother again but this time, all I found was heart breaking worry. Her warm smile faded, hands clasped on her lap and green eyes darkened. She turned her face from mine, "You've stumbled across a mystery. One that cannot be solved." Her voice was colder than night as she stood. _

_"But Mother, I think I can solve it. All I need is the resources and if I ask Elder Tenzin I'm sure –"_

_"Enough!" Mother's voice rose, "You will do no such thing. Put this nonsense away, I will have no more of it in my house." She said, kicking away the book. I cringed, tears flooding the base of my eyes and for the first time Mother didn't comfort me. _

_"I-I-" I stumbled over my words, crawling backwards. Mother glanced behind at me, _

_"Go back to your real studies, Diana. I will see you when you get home at dusk." She said. I looked down at the flowing green grass, the blades tickling my fingers. Even Mother thinks I'm a failure! Now, no one will listen to me. _

_"What's wrong with me?" I whispered, not caring if she could hear me or not. I didn't give her a chance to speak. With a push off the ground, I tore the grass away and ran from my home leaving the books and Mother behind._

* * *

><p>The open hand caught the side of her face and stung like hell. Her eyes flew open, a wicked grin greeting her. Already, Diana could feel a red welt on her cheek starting to grow. But that wasn't the worse pain.<p>

"Good morning sunshine." The redheaded woman mused, "We need to talk." She said, brushing her bangs from her face with a light stroke of her hand. Diana glared up at the younger assassin, wondering how long it would take to slice off the smug look. Though, she could feel the shackles around her wrists and ankles, instead she examined her situation.

The redhead was rough around the edges, obviously. An ugly scar running down one of her mixed blue eyes. The voice was familiar to Diana, she remembered it from the haze. How long was she out for? What has she missed? Katarina pulled a large chair over, kicking up the heavy black boots.

"Those Demacian's were pretty protective of you." She said, running her fingers over her strange daggers. Diana snorted, as if that scared her. Katarina wrinkled up her nose, "What's so funny?"

Diana ran her tongue over her dried and cracked lips, staring at the woman. No words were said but the look was enough. Katarina was annoyed, unhappy, almost everything an immature brat could be. But threatening? Maybe to a fool but not to Diana. And the assassin knew it.

A dagger rammed its way into a dark table top, Katarina pushing herself from the chair. "Don't think for a moment you are safe here." She hissed, holding out her other weapon. Diana merely breathed, pale eyes watching and waiting. Honestly, Katarina had the control of the situation. But Diana could tell that what she gained in the skill and craft of the blade, she lacked in patience. A temper as wild as the red hair that grew.

Katarina spat at the ground, taking a step forward. "I could take those pretty eyes out. Maybe you'll speak then." She said, the point of the blade being raised for the eyes.

Rustling of wings and a dark bird screeched into the room. It dived down for the blade, digging its talons deep into Katarina's hand. The woman screamed in pain, the grip loosing and blade tittering on the floor. The bird swooped around the room, perching itself on the table. Diana instantly hated the bird. It was not a hawk like Quinn's, it was bigger and more vicious. Almost a vulture like predator of the sky with ugly yellow eyes and a naked neck. It open its beak, letting out a cold call once more.

"Miss Du Couteau," The voice matched the dark man who appeared from the door way. His staff hit the ground almost like a command to the castle. His head was shaven clean expect for a small lane of hair down the middle of his skull and was completely black. His robes touched the floor in an array of green, borders matched with gold. A dark mask covered the bottom half of his face leaving only his pointed eyes exposed. "You are excused."

Katarina lost all of her fury and for a moment, there was a flicker of fear. Diana glanced between the two, watching as the woman gripped her bleeding hand and slipped out. As the door shut, the man rested his eyes on her.

"I'm glad you are up." He said, remaining to stand. Diana frowned slightly to him, his words were kind yet there was no kindness in them. He wanted information.

"As am I." Diana responded, leaning back in the chair she was bound too. Her hair was in tangles and she knew she didn't look her best. Her armor was off once again and she wore a nasty pair of pants and a loose shirt. What was with people and undressing her? She hid her disgust, "What can I do for you?" Diana said in a light sarcastic manner.

The man merely blinked, "What makes you think you can do anything for me?" He asked back.

"I don't but you didn't bring me here for tea and cookies." Diana said, growing frustrated. "You want something and you think I have it."

His laugh sent a shiver up her spine, unsettling truly. "You are intuitive I see." The man took a step forward, the staff hitting the ground like a drum. "How about we make a deal. You tell me all you know about Demacia and your stay there," He said, stopping just before her chair. "and I will tell you about the Solari you seek."

Her eyes went wide and for a moment, she couldn't believe it. Was he saying honest and true? Diana searched his old face, wondering what kind of game he was playing. Why would he care about her opinion? Or her stay for that matter? She was there for five days and yet, he seems to know a lot. Whoever he was, Diana knew he couldn't be trusted. But that didn't mean anything if she had an opportunity to gain information on the Dawn.

"Well," the man interrupted her thoughts, "do we have a deal?"


End file.
